Noise filters including common mode choke coils are generally known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-119085, for example). In the noise filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-119085, a plurality of coil electrode layers and a plurality of capacitor electrode layers are provided in or on upper surfaces of a plurality of dielectric layers. First and second coils are formed by the respective coil electrode layers, and a capacitor is formed by the capacitor electrode layers.